Safety ski bindings are already known, still called "front stop" bindings, which comprise a body mounted on a seating attached to the ski, this body carrying, in its rear part, a boot position-retention jaw incorporating two lateral position-retention wings set opposite each other, and an energy-generating mechanism housed in the body, which elastically returns the jaw to the locked position. This energy mechanism comprises an energy spring whose tension is adjustable, of which one end is supported on a bearing surface connected to the body, and whose other end is supported on a stress-transmission device longitudinally movable in the body and coupled to the jaw, so as to push elastically under stress this jaw against the front of the boot, in order to ensure position-retention of the latter on the ski.
Among the many types of front stops known to date, the one described in applicant's Patent No. FR-A-2 640 516 further incorporates a forward fall-compensation mechanism comprising a pedal acting as a forward fall sensor and mounted on the ski behind the front stop, on which the front portion of the sole of the boot is supported and whose rear part is jointed to the ski around a horizontal, transverse axis. The extreme front part of this fall-sensor pedal is supported on the rear portion of a movable control element, such as a rocker device, which is incorporated into the front stop. The front part of this rocker device acts on the energy-generating mechanism so as to lower the lateral release threshold of the front stop, in the event the skier falls forward and twists his leg at the same time. This lowering of the release threshold of the front stop results from the pivoting motion of the rocker device as acted upon by pressure exerted by the front portion of the sole of the skier's boot on the forward fall-sensor pedal, in the event of a forward fall.